1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape cartridges, and more particularly to a tape cartridge housing that may hold an auxiliary memory unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital data is stored on tape cartridges that include a magnetic tape media wound between a pair of tape reels as data is transferred to or from the media. In the art of data storage, the physical space required to store data on tape cartridges is an important concern. To conserve space, tape-handling devices, e.g. tape drives, often use a single reel tape cartridge design, which utilizes a supply reel located within a removable tape cartridge and a take-up reel located within the tape-handling device.
In addition to the tape media, tape cartridges often include an auxiliary memory unit, e.g. an integrated circuit chip, for storing information related to the cartridge and/or its contents that is more readily accessible by the tape-handling device. The communication between the tape-handling device and the auxiliary memory unit is primarily provided by one of two methods.
According to a first method, the auxiliary memory unit is mounted to the cartridge in a manner that provides contact between one or more electrical conductors connected to the auxiliary memory unit and mating conductors within the tape-handling device. This is commonly referred to in the art as a “contact” memory element design. In this case, when a cartridge including the auxiliary memory unit is inserted into the tape-handling device, a read/write device makes contact with the auxiliary memory unit conductors. The read/write device via the conductors is then able to provide power to the auxiliary memory unit and read and/or write data to the auxiliary memory unit.
According to a second method, a non-contact interface, such as a Radio Frequency (RF) link, between the auxiliary memory unit and an RF device, e.g., RF transceiver, in the tape-handling device is utilized. In this case, the auxiliary memory unit may be read from and written to by the RF transceiver, which additionally provides power to the auxiliary memory unit eliminating the need for physical contact between the auxiliary memory unit and the transceiver. This is commonly referred to in the art as a “contactless” chip design.
Some tape manufacturers use cartridge housings specified or manufactured by another company. Typically, a manufacturer selects and uses one of two different housing types when constructing a tape cartridge having an auxiliary memory unit. A first type of housing and process incorporates the auxiliary memory unit on the assembly line before the cartridge is closed. In such a tape cartridge, an auxiliary memory unit must be inserted into the cartridge before the tape cartridge shell is closed. If an auxiliary memory unit needs to be incorporated into such tape cartridge after the cartridge has been assembled, the cartridge is partially disassembled, and then the auxiliary memory unit is inserted.
A second type of housing and process provides a tape cartridge that allow for insertion of an auxiliary memory unit only after the tape cartridge shell is closed. In such tape cartridges, the cartridge housing includes an opening for insertion of the auxiliary memory unit. These tape cartridges each have a single auxiliary memory unit entry point. If a tape cartridge including an auxiliary memory unit is required, the shell must first be closed, and then the auxiliary memory unit may be inserted. Such cartridges may be manufactured and stockpiled without an auxiliary memory unit. An auxiliary memory unit may be inserted before shipping by the manufacturer or may be inserted by the customer at the customer's remote location, in either case, without disassembling the shell.
Due to the complexities and differences among tape manufacturers' assembly lines, a manufacturer may favor incorporating auxiliary memory units during one period of the manufacturing process over another. As such, a provider of cartridge shells may need to offer two types of shells: a first type allowing for pre-closure auxiliary memory unit insertion, and a second type allowing for post-closure auxiliary memory unit insertion. Alternatively, a manufacturer may need to drastically modify its assembly process to accommodate an available but less desirable shell type.
For example, a Linear Tape-Open (LTO) cartridge may include an auxiliary memory unit that has a small rectangular shaped antenna soldered to a chip and potted in a protective nonconductive material. The auxiliary memory unit may be placed in the cartridge at a 45-degree angle so that the antenna may be accessed by a drive from either of two sides. The auxiliary memory unit is inserted into the cartridge when all other internal components have been fixed in either the bottom or top parts of the shell but the shell has not been closed. The auxiliary memory unit is held in place when the top and bottom parts of the shell are screwed or fastened together. In an automated assembly line, suppliers of LTO tape cartridges are forced to add pick-and-place robotic equipment to insert the chip in the cartridge. Thus, adding any new feature to these existing LTO assembly lines is costly due to the required new equipment, space, assembly line down time and new manufacturing quality control and testing requirements.